lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Raised by Another transcript
Episode 10 - Written by: Lynne E. Litt Directed by: Marita Grabiak Starring: Naveen Andrews, Emilie de Ravin, Matthew Fox, Jorge Garcia, Maggie Grace, Josh Holloway, Daniel Dae Kim, Yunjin Kim, Evangeline Lilly, Dominic Monaghan, Terry O'Quinn, Harold Perrineau, Ian Somerhalder Guest Starring: William Mapother, Nick Jameson -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 of Claire's eye opening. We hear a baby crying and see Claire looking around. She sits up and she isn't pregnant. She hears the baby cry, gets up and walks into the jungle to find the baby. We see Locke sitting at a table with a lamp, tarot cards, a table runner, and crystals. He's dealing the cards (but we can't see what they are). We hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed. There is wind and motion in the trees. CLAIRE: What's happening? LOCKE: You know what's happening. CLAIRE: But I don't understand. Why --? LOCKE: He was your responsibility but you gave him away, Claire. Everyone pays the price now. looks up and has one black eye and one white eye. We hear the baby crying and see Claire running through the jungle. She sees a crib and goes to it. It has a mobile with Oceanic airplanes hanging from it. There is shaking and a sound of the what the airplane might have sounded like when it was crashing. The planes on the mobile start spinning around, at least one is broken. There are a bunch of blankets in the crib. Claire starts digging through them and comes to a pool of blood. Her hands are all bloody. She starts screaming. Shot of Claire screaming near the caves. Charlie is trying to calm her down. Michael, Jin, and Sun, Hurley run up. CHARLIE: It's alright. Hey, hey, you're dreaming. You were sleep-walking, alright? looks at her hands which are bloody. Claire, what happened? Act 2 of Jack doctoring Claire's hands. JACK: That must have been a hell of a nightmare. CLAIRE: Who said it was a nightmare? JACK: I'd say when someone makes their fists so tight they dig their fingernails a quarter of an inch into their palm they probably weren't dreaming about riding ponies. Did you ever sleep-walk before? CLAIRE: No. I don't think so. How would I know? JACK: It'll get back to you. I had a girlfriend once that told me I talked in my sleep. CLAIRE: What did you say? JACK: Don't know. Whatever it was she didn't like it. How was your OB-GYN in Sydney? CLAIRE: Good. She was good. JACK: She was okay with letting you fly in your third trimester? CLAIRE: Yeah, I went for a checkup the week before and she said it'd be fine. JACK: Ultrasound was cool? CLAIRE: Uh-huh. Very healthy. JACK: How have you been feeling? CLAIRE: Okay. Back's pretty sore, but it's probably just from sleeping on the ground. I get dizzy if I stand up too fast. And I have to pee all the time. JACK: Are you eating enough? CLAIRE: Boar and bananas. JACK: How many weeks in are you? What was the date that you found out you were pregnant. ---- - We see Claire coming out of her bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand. THOMAS: Is it pink? CLAIRE: I don't know yet. THOMAS: I mean, did you actually pee on it? CLAIRE: I don't know, just give me a second. THOMAS: Maybe you didn't do it right. CLAIRE: Thomas, I can pee on a stick. THOMAS: Okay, well, what color is it? CLAIRE: How long's it been? THOMAS: 6 -- 66 seconds. Oh god. grabs the stick. Okay, it's definitely two lines. CLAIRE: Two pink lines? THOMAS: Pink? No, no, no, these are, like, red. CLAIRE: What? looks at it They're pink. THOMAS: These two lines? CLAIRE: They're pink. THOMAS: Okay, first of all these tests are not always accurate. CLAIRE: Thomas. THOMAS: No, no, no, my uncle he thought he had testicular cancer, remember that. CLAIRE: He did. He's dead. THOMAS: Yeah. I mean, no, no. It was like the wrong -- it was a bad diagnosis. Look, this thing, it doesn't mean for sure that you're pregnant. CLAIRE: Thomas -- THOMAS: We can go get another one. CLAIRE: I am six weeks late, okay. Six weeks. That never happens. I'm pregnant. THOMAS: Okay. Okay. Look, it's all going to be okay. CLAIRE: I know. I know. THOMAS: Hey, Claire? If we, if we wanted to we could do this. CLAIRE: Stop it. THOMAS: No. I'm not kidding. CLAIRE: My mom would disown me. THOMAS: She basically has already. CLAIRE: Yeah. But with what? My... my five dollar an hour job at Fish and Fry? THOMAS: You're not the only one with a job, you know. I mean, I've got my painting. CLAIRE: That's sweet, but this isn't what we want. THOMAS: Maybe it is. This could be like, uh, I don't know. It could be like the best thing ever. CLAIRE: You, you really want to try? THOMAS: Yeah. Claire, I love you. ---- - Shot of Jack walking on the beach in front of the fuselage. He approaches Kate. JACK: Well, this is a first -- you standing still, middle of the day, doing nothing. Amazing. KATE: I'm doing something. JACK: Yeah, what's that? KATE: I'm sinking. Water goes out, takes the sand with it and you sink. I used to do it with my mom when I was a kid. JACK: Ah, new plan. You're going to just sink your way right off the Island. Sayid would be proud. KATE: He's been gone for almost a week. JACK: Something tells me he'll be okay. KATE: So what are you doing this far from the caves? JACK: Bringing water down, bringing fish back. Claire's going to have the baby soon. ---- of Claire sitting on a rock or stump in the jungle writing in her journal, Charlie brings her tea. CHARLIE: "Dear diary, still on the bloody Island. Today I swallowed a bug. Love, Claire." hands her tea. Here, what separates us from these savage Yanks if we can't drink tea? Feeling better? CLAIRE: It was just a dream. CHARLIE: Mmmmm. I have this dream... I'm driving a bus and my teeth start falling out. My mom's in the back eating biscuits. Everything smells of bacon. It's weird. Of course, I don't wake up screaming. CLAIRE: I'm alright, Charlie. CHARLIE: No, of course you are. It's just, I think about you in this place -- how hard it must be for you without your family and your friends. And I think we could be friends. I could be your friend. We don't have to do each other's hair or anything. I just mean that if you needed someone to talk to about anything, I'm here. CLAIRE: Charlie. CHARLIE: Okay -- gets up to leave. CLAIRE: I didn't mean that -- CHARLIE: It's cool, Claire. It's cool. ---- - We see Claire walking with a friend, Rachel. CLAIRE: Thomas cleaned out his whole loft. I'm officially moving in on Tuesday. RACHEL: That is great. CLAIRE: I know. He's awesome. looks apprehensively at the building they are approaching. You know, maybe we shouldn't -- RACHEL: No, you're not backing out now. CLAIRE: It's seems -- RACHEL: He's just a psychic, Claire. I mean, I thought you were all into this, all your astrology stuff. CLAIRE: Yeah, I know, but I don't need somebody telling me what's going to happen or how to live my life. RACHEL: It's not about what you need. It's about what's fun. So unless you have another excuse -- of Claire sitting at table with the psychic. MALKIN: I'll need your hands for this. does a trance-like thing. MALKIN: Ah, so when did you find out? CLAIRE: What? MALKIN: About the baby. CLAIRE: Two days ago. RACHEL: She hasn't told her mom yet. We're afraid she might -- shushes her. Psychic opens his eyes and looks concerned. CLAIRE: What? Should I not tell her? psychic looks up at her, looking worried, frightened. What? What is it? MALKIN: I'm sorry. gives her money back. I can't, I can't -- CLAIRE: What were you gonna -- what did you see? MALKIN: I'm... I'm not doing this reading. CLAIRE: You, you were going to say something. MALKIN: You'll have to leave. Now. Thanks, thanks very much. RACHEL: she and Claire leave What a freak. ---- - We see Claire sleeping and then she is attacked. In slo-mo: Shot of Claire opening her eyes. A hand covers her mouth, shirt being pushed up Claire's belly, Claire's eye's going wide, shot of something silvery like a knife, shot of Claire's eyes, shot of something more coppery or gold colored. Then there's something that looks green that is out of focus in the foreground (maybe a needle?) A shot of her belly with what looks like a reflection (maybe the knife?) Shot of her eyes with hand over her mouth. Act 3 of Jack sleeping and waking up to the sound of Claire screaming. CLAIRE: shouting Help me! Somebody's going to hurt me, please, help me. CHARLIE: Someone attacked her. JACK: What? CLAIRE: He held me down. MICHAEL: Which way did he go? How long ago? CLAIRE: I don't know. I couldn't see. Just now, just now, he just ran away. comes running. HURLEY: What's going on? comes to the scene. CHARLIE: We should find out, check the surrounding caves. JACK: Hey, wait, wait, hold on don't go -- CHARLIE: Hurley, let's go. JACK: Claire C'mon, c'mon, let's sit down here, okay? Ethan Go get her some water. ETHAN: Yeah, sure. JACK: Claire, look at me, it's okay. You're safe now. MICHAEL: Did you get a look at him, at all? CLAIRE: No, it was dark. I couldn't see. JACK: Where did this happen? CLAIRE: It was here. I, I was sleeping and I woke up and he was trying to hurt my baby! He had this... this thing -- like... like a needle. And he stabbed me with it. shows her belly, but it doesn't look like there's a mark. He was trying to hurt my baby. JACK: It's okay. It's okay. ---- of people in the jungle with torches, Hurley and Jack end up in the foreground shot. HURLEY: We looked around the entire perimeter, man. JACK: Nobody saw or heard anything? HURLEY: Uh-uh, nada. Everyone was asleep. So, I had an idea. I'm out here looking for some psycho with Scott and Steve, right? And I'm realizing who the hell are Scott and Steve? JACK: I'm not following you? HURLEY: Look, if I was a cop and some woman got attacked, we'd canvas, right? Knock on doors, find witnesses. But we don't even have doors. JACK: Hurley, you're not helping me understand where you're... HURLEY: Look, we don't know who's living here and who's still at the beach. I mean, we don't even know each other. My name isn't Hurley, it's Hugo Reyes. Hurley's just a nickname I have, alright? Why? I'm not telling. The point is, we've got to find out who everyone is. JACK: You want to start a census. HURLEY: Yeah, a registry, you know, names, what people look like, who's related to who. I mean, we start laying down the law, maybe we'll stop attacking each other. It seems like someone's getting punched, or stabbed, or something every other day here. We've got to find out who did this to her. ---- of Charlie carrying blanket to Claire. CHARLIE: You alright? half-heartedly nods. Don't worry, you want to close your eyes, I'll be here all night. I won't let anyone get to you. I won't leave you, Claire. Promise. ---- - We see Claire putting up curtains in her apartment. Thomas walks in with a bag of groceries. THOMAS: Wow, we have drapes now. CLAIRE: I know it. I feel all grown up. You like them? THOMAS: Yeah. They're good. CLAIRE: I don't know why drapes represent age for me. I guess it just feels like something my mum would do. Oh, um, Sasha called, they're going out tonight, wanted to know if we'd go. doesn't respond. What? I didn't eat all the chips, there's another bag. THOMAS: Claire? I can't do this. CLAIRE: Do what? Did you have a bad day? THOMAS: This isn't working. Come on, you knew that. CLAIRE: I what? Um, just so I'm not over-reacting here, are you breaking up with me? THOMAS: Look, for the past three months, it's just, you know, there's always some plan, some responsibility, somewhere that we have to be, someone that you have to talk to. CLAIRE: Well, yeah, I'm trying to make sure that when the baby comes... THOMAS: Oh, the baby, yeah, I mean, that is just not -- it's like this now, you know. What's it going to be like when the baby comes? CLAIRE: But you said we should do this. THOMAS: Yeah, well, now it's real. CLAIRE: Well, you can't just change your mind. THOMAS: How in the hell am I supposed to be a dad, Claire? How about my painting, my life? CLAIRE: I knew... I knew this was going to happen. THOMAS: I told you so -- terrific. Now I get all your daddy abandonment crap, huh? CLAIRE: Hey, you bastard, don't you dare try and justify what you're doing! THOMAS: I have done nothing, okay. I have done absolutely nothing. CLAIRE: What?! I have?! THOMAS: You don't think I've seen what you've done? CLAIRE: Excuse me? THOMAS: You were supposed to be on the pill. CLAIRE: You think I got pregnant on purpose? THOMAS: I don't even care. CLAIRE: Like this was some kind of plan? You are out of your mind! THOMAS: It's over, Claire. CLAIRE: No, it's not over! THOMAS: I'm outta here. CLAIRE: Thomas! leaves. Claire is left standing alone in the apartment. ---- - Shot of Claire by the fire with Charlie. Shot of Hurley and Locke at the beach. HURLEY: John, right? John Locke? LOCKE: Is this about your census? HURLEY: Yeah, you know, I thought it'd be a good idea, you know, to get everyone's name and place of residence. LOCKE: And who's checking on you? HURLEY: Uh, me? LOCKE: That was a joke. HURLEY: Uh, good one. LOCKE: Yep. You already know my name. I lived most of my life in Tustin, CA. HURLEY: Cool. And, reason for travel? The reason you were in Australia? LOCKE: I was looking for something. HURLEY: Looking, uh-huh. So, did you find it? LOCKE: No. It found me. Anything else? HURLEY: irritated No, no. That's good. Uh, thanks. approaches a redshirt that's walking by. HURLEY: Hey, uh, I know I already talked to you, but, uh, I just wanted to get away from him fast, okay? of Kate, Jack, and Charlie walking on the beach. CHARLIE: Did you see anyone leave the beach last night? KATE: People come and go, but I, I don't know. looks back at Kate. What? JACK: I'm not sure anything actually happened. CHARLIE: Wait, what? JACK: Claire told Michael and I that this attacker tried to inject her with something. But there was no mark on her stomach. She wakes up two nights in a row screaming. The first time she was sleep-walking. CHARLIE: You think she was making this up? She was terrified, man. JACK: Look, she said that the guy was trying to hurt her baby. Why would someone do that now with all of us sleeping 20 feet away? CHARLIE: So, you think she's lying? JACK: No. Pregnant women have extremely lucid... CHARLIE: Lucid, right. JACK: These are textbook anxiety nightmares. CHARLIE: You know everything that's going on with everyone? KATE: Charlie Hey. Jack So what do we do? JACK: She's due in a little more than a week, maybe two, but if she stays stressed out like this, or has another panic attack it could trigger an early labor. And out here, with no instruments, no monitors, no anesthetic -- that would not be good. CHARLIE: It's not all in her head. ---- of Ethan getting Papaya from a tree, Hurley approaches. HURLEY: Hey, Lance. ETHAN: Sorry? HURLEY: Lance. Your name's Lance, right? ETHAN: Ethan. HURLEY: Dude, that's right. Lance is the little skinny guy with the glasses and the red hair. ETHAN: I can see how you'd confuse us. HURLEY: Sorry, dude. Lots of names and faces. It's pretty pathetic, huh? You'd think after a couple of weeks on the Island with the same people, we'd all know each other. ETHAN: Yeah, you're right. You would think so. HURLEY: So, we're doing this list, you know, survivors, names, home addresses, stuff like that. ETHAN: Okay, well, you already have my name... HURLEY: Not Lance. ETHAN: Definitely not. HURLEY: Last name? ETHAN: Rom. HURLEY: Rom, R-O-M? ETHAN: That's right? HURLEY: Great, where are you from Ethan Rom? ETHAN: Ontario. HURLEY: Right on, love Canada, great uh... well that should do it. Thanks for your time, dude. ETHAN: Hey, what's this for? HURLEY: Oh, it's nothing. It's just, uh, you know, I thought I'd be a good idea. ---- of Claire writing in her journal. Jack approaches with a bottle of medication. JACK: Claire? CLAIRE: Did you find him? JACK: Um, no. CLAIRE: Well, what if he comes back? JACK: Claire, this situation we're in -- the crash, that no one's coming, this place -- it, it can kind of mess with your head a little, and maybe make you see things that aren't actually there. Now, I know it feels very real. CLAIRE: I, I don't understand... JACK: Your baby's coming, soon. And I can't even imagine how scary that must be for you, but the more upset you are, the more dangerous it is for you, and your baby. So, I want you to take these. CLAIRE: What are they? JACK: It's a sedative, very mild -- commonly used in situations like yours. It won't harm the baby, I promise. CLAIRE: You don't believe me. JACK: Claire. CLAIRE: You think I'm making this up? I get attacked and you want to give me sleeping pills? JACK: They're not sleeping p -- look, it's a very mild sedative. CLAIRE: I'm leaving. JACK: What? No. Claire, Claire. CLAIRE: I was safer at the beach. It's not safe here. JACK: Don't do this, Claire. You need to think about the baby. CLAIRE: Don't talk to me about the baby. I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do. JACK: her arm Please. CLAIRE: Let go of me. of Charlie walking up and Claire is walking out. CHARLIE: Claire You okay? Jack, upset What did you say to her? of Claire running through the jungle. ---- - Shot of Claire knocking on a door. The psychic answers. MALKIN: Yes? CLAIRE: Mr. Malkin, we met before. MALKIN: Yes. I remember. CLAIRE: You wouldn't give me a reading. I was hoping you would now. of Claire giving him money which he counts. CLAIRE: If you're psychic, why do you have to count it? MALKIN: That's not how it works. CLAIRE: I was just joking. holds her hands and does his trance thing. CLAIRE: So, how does it work? MALKIN: I don't know. continues focusing. Oh, when did he leave you? CLAIRE: Last week. Is that why you didn't want to do my reading last time? MALKIN: No, no. I saw something, sort of a blurry thing. CLAIRE: And, blurry's bad? MALKIN: Blurry's bad. That's why I stopped the reading. Are you sure you want to go on now? CLAIRE: Yeah, yes, please. MALKIN: I can tell you, this is important. CLAIRE: Okay. MALKIN: It is crucial that you yourself raise this child. CLAIRE: You mean with Thomas? Is he... MALKIN: The father of this child will play no part in it's life, nor yours. CLAIRE: So what exactly are you saying? MALKIN: This child parented by anyone else, anyone other than you -- danger surrounds this baby... CLAIRE: Danger? MALKIN: Your nature, your spirit, your goodness, must be an influence in the development of this child. CLAIRE: Look, if Thomas and I don't get back together I'm putting this baby up for adoption. I just wanted to find out what would give the baby the happiest life. MALKIN: There is no happy life -- not for this child, not without you. CLAIRE: I don't... MALKIN: It can't be another. You mustn't allow another to raise your baby. CLAIRE: Okay, great. Thanks for taking my 200. MALKIN: Oh, no look, take it. Ms. Littleton, I am begging you just to consider... CLAIRE: I can't raise this child by myself. MALKIN: You have to listen to me! CLAIRE: Okay, thanks for your time, and my money back. MALKIN: Ms. Littleton, please. The baby needs your protection! Ms. Littleton, please! Act 4 of Claire sleeping in a bed. The phone rings. CLAIRE: Hello? MALKIN: Ms. Littleton, it's Richard Malkin. CLAIRE: Oh, my God. MALKIN: Listen to me. I have a plan, something that will make this all better. CLAIRE: You've got to stop calling me. It's too late, alright. I'm going to see adoptive services tomorrow. MALKIN: I've been telling you for months, you cannot do that. CLAIRE: Look, what I do with my baby is none of your business. MALKIN: If you don't do what I'm suggesting, great danger will befall... CLAIRE: Hey, great danger will befall you if you don't stop calling me in the middle of the night. MALKIN: I know what you're feeling inside, Claire -- that you're doubting your decision to give up the baby. Look, I'm begging you, don't do it. At least hear my plan first. CLAIRE: Good night. hangs up. ---- - Shot of Claire walking in jungle. CHARLIE: entering Hi. Where are you going? CLAIRE: Back to the beach. CHARLIE: What happened? Did Jack... CLAIRE: Jack tried to dope me. He thinks I'm making all this up, that none of it really happened. CHARLIE: Right. So, to prove your sanity you go tromping through the jungle alone. Well done. stops and gives Charlie a look. CLAIRE: I'm not crazy, Charlie. ---- of Shannon putting stuff (brush(?), nail polish remover and a magazine opened to a crossword puzzle) into the duffel bag. SHANNON: You want my information. Name: Shannon Rutherford, Age: 20, Address: Craphole Island. HURLEY: So, uh, where were you guys last night? SHANNON: Um, the beach. BOONE: Why the interrogation? HURLEY: You're like the 20th person to ask me that. Why is everyone so uptight about answering a few questions? BOONE: Well, maybe we're just not cool with you setting up your own little Patriot Act, man. SHANNON: He's a liberal. BOONE: No, seriously, why the list? HURLEY: Ah, it's nothing, we just had a little incident in the valley last night. SHANNON: An incident? HURLEY: Yeah, Claire, the pregnant girl, you know her, she, uh, kind of got attacked. SHANNON: What? BOONE: She okay? HURLEY: Yeah, she's a little shook up, but... SHANNON: I am so not moving to the rape caves. BOONE: Hurley You know, your life would be so much easier if you just had the manifest as we crossed out all the names of the dead after we burned the fuselage, so it should be a full roster of the rest of us. HURLEY: What? Really? Where is it? BOONE: Who do you think? of Sawyer kicking back in the shade with girls' or kids' sunglasses on. Hurley approaches. HURLEY: I'm just going to lay it out straight. SAWYER: Okay, you do that. HURLEY: I hear you have the flight manifest, and I need it, and I want you to give it to me. SAWYER: That so? HURLEY: Now, you could do what you normally do when someone asks for something -- tell me to screw off. SAWYER: Screw off? HURLEY: Or, you could just give it to me -- because, dude, you could use the points. SAWYER: Well, gosh, you sure know how to butter a man up, Stay Puft. HURLEY: It's a gift. SAWYER: laughs Manifest is in the brown suitcase. Take it. ---- of Claire and Charlie walking in jungle. CHARLIE: Please let me carry your bag. CLAIRE: I'm fine. CHARLIE: I know you're fine, but I can still carry your bag. CLAIRE: Why did you come after me? CHARLIE: Well, it's probably because I like you. What? CLAIRE: You don't like me, Charlie, okay? You just want to rescue me because, because of this to her belly. I'm fine, okay. I don't need rescuing. I don't need... has a contraction pain. CHARLIE: Whoa, Claire. What is it? What, Claire, what, what is it? Act 5 of Claire in pain. CHARLIE: Is that another one? CLAIRE: Yeah. CHARLIE: Okay, we need to time the contractions. That's what you do, time the contractions, okay. One sugar-plum fairy, two sugar-plum fairy... CLAIRE: Charlie. CHARLIE: You just need to calm down, alright. Big deep breaths. takes a couple of big breaths and gets dizzy. Oh, bloody hell. CLAIRE: Charlie, I need you to go get Jack. CHARLIE: What? CLAIRE: I'll be alright. CHARLIE: I'm not leaving you alone. CLAIRE: Charlie, please just go. CHARLIE: I can deliver a baby. I can do this. This must happen all the time. CLAIRE: Charlie, you don't know how to deliver a... CHARLIE: Just listen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I might not know what I'm doing but I'll figure it out. If I can kick drugs I can deliver a baby. Let me explain. I'm a drug addict. I was a drug addict. I'm clean now. CLAIRE: Get Jack! CHARLIE: Right. of Charlie running through the jungle. Shot of Claire in distress. ---- - Shot of the adopting couple and Claire in the lawyer's office. LAWYER: Arlene and Joseph will bring you to Melbourne. They'll pay your living and medical expenses. ARLENE: We found you an apartment. It's a really nice two bedroom place. And, well, we think you're going to be really comfortable in it. LAWYER: As discussed, once the baby is born and handed over to the Stewarts you'll have no right to see the child again. You'll have no right to correspond with the child. It will be entirely up to Eileen and Joseph to decide whether to tell the child anything about you. Understood? CLAIRE: Yes. LAWYER: Upon your discharge from the hospital you'll be given an additional payment of 20,000 dollars. CLAIRE: I just want to make sure that you're going to take really good care of the baby. ARLENE: Of course we will. LAWYER: Now, I'll need you to sign and date here, where indicated. of Claire starting to sign. CLAIRE: Do you know "Catch a Falling Star"? It's a song, like a lullaby. ARLENE: "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket." CLAIRE: My dad used to sing that to me when I was little. Do you think you could sing it to the baby once in a while? ARLENE: Of course. of Claire starting to sign the document but the pen is out of ink. CLAIRE: It's not working. of the Lawyer handing her another pen. LAWYER: Here. pen doesn't work either. Shot of Arlene passing another pen across the table. CLAIRE: I, I'm sorry. I can't do this. ARLENE: What? No! leaves. ---- of Claire knocking on a screen door which the psychic answers. CLAIRE: Okay, what is it? What's your offer. ---- - Shot of Charlie running through the jungle. He comes across Ethan getting firewood. CHARLIE: Oh, thank god. What's your name? ETHAN: Ethan. CHARLIE: Ethan... ETHAN: Are you alright? CHARLIE: ...you need to go the caves. Run to caves. Get Jack. Tell him that Claire... ETHAN: Claire. Is she okay? CHARLIE: She's having the baby. Go fast, okay? I'll be with her, on the path over there. Go. of Charlie running back to Claire. CHARLIE: Claire? CLAIRE: I'm here. CHARLIE: Claire. Okay, Jack's coming. How are you doing? CLAIRE: It hurts. CHARLIE: Okay, just take my hand. Squeeze. Okay, breathe. Inhale, exhale. Good, just breathe. Inhale, okay, good. CLAIRE: I'm not supposed to be here. CHARLIE: I think we all feel like that a little bit. CLAIRE: I know, it's just -- someone promised me it would be different. CHARLIE: Well, he was wrong. CLAIRE: Yeah. He was wrong. ---- - We see Claire at the psychic's house. CLAIRE: You spent the last 4 months telling me I have to raise the baby myself. Now you're giving me money and saying I don't have to? MALKIN: I found a couple in Los Angeles who are very eager to adopt. The baby will be safe in their care. Now, I've foreseen... CLAIRE: Heh, Foreseen? I don't even know why I'm here. I'm sorry. MALKIN: I know this sounds ridiculous, Claire. All this psychic business, and I appreciate that you must think I'm a raving madman. But this is what must happen. CLAIRE: So, you're giving me 6000 dollars to give my baby to a couple of strangers in Los Angeles? MALKIN: 12,000. The other 6 when you arrive in Los Angeles. And they're not strangers, Claire. They're good people. ---- - Shot of Charlie and Claire in the jungle. CHARLIE: A psychic? CLAIRE: I know. It's embarrassing. And now after everything, he was just full of it. CHARLIE: Or not. I mean, all he wanted was that no one else raise your baby, right? Maybe he knew. I mean, if he wanted it bad enough. You know, if he had the gift, and I believe some people do, maybe he knew, Claire. ---- - Shot of Claire accepting an airline ticket from Malkin. CLAIRE: I can't go tomorrow. I have to get my... MALKIN: It has to be this flight. It can't be any other. They're already scheduled to meet you when you arrive. Flight 815. Flight 815. ---- of Claire and Charlie in the jungle. CLAIRE: There was no couple in Los Angeles. He knew. He knew about the plane, what was going to happen. Oh my god, he knew. Act 6 of Sayid walking through the jungle. Shot of Claire and Charlie. Claire sighs. CHARLIE: You feel another one coming? CLAIRE: I don't think so. CHARLIE: Where the hell is Jack? CLAIRE: up You know, I think, I think I'm alright. CHARLIE: The contractions? CLAIRE: Maybe that was the last one? Please let that be the last one. CHARLIE: Jack said that stress can cause false labor. You sure you're alright? CLAIRE: No pain. CHARLIE: Birthing emergency averted. I told you I'd take care of you. CLAIRE: Thanks, Charlie. CHARLIE: You're quite welcome. You think you can make it back to the caves? looks like she's not sure about going back to the caves. I won't let anything happen to you. CLAIRE: Okay, let's go. of Sayid limping back to the caves, coming past Locke. JACK: Sayid? peering on from the background. SAYID: Listen to me. I found her, the French woman. JACK: Kate I need some water. What happened? SAYID: The woman -- on the island. I had to come back. I had to come back. We're not alone. of Locke with an odd look on his face. Shot of Charlie and Claire walking in the jungle. Claire gasps and grabs her belly. CHARLIE: You okay? CLAIRE: Yeah, yeah. Look, he just kicked, here Charlie's hand on her belly. of Hurley running through the jungle to the caves. HURLEY: We've got a problem. The manifest, Jack, the census, the names of everyone who survived, all 46 of us. I interviewed everyone. Here, at the beach, got their names. One them, one of them isn't -- Jack! One of them isn't in the manifest. He wasn't on the plane. of Claire and Charlie. VO of Ethan, then pan to Ethan. ETHAN: Hello there. CHARLIE: Ethan, where's Jack? just stares at them. Claire looks terrified. Category:Season 1